I Find You
by Killua11
Summary: -Yaoi 3x4, prévu 3 chapitres, mais rien n'est encore sûr...en tout cas, suite en cours-Trowa se promène dans un festival, sans but particulier, mais ne s'attend pas du tout à ce qui va lui arriver…


Auteur : Killua11, toujours en vie, même si elle en doute autant que vous…

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA

Couples : Bah, si je l'ai rangé dans " Trowa x Quatre ", c'est qu'il y a une raison

Disclaimer : Killua qui se retourne, l'air pas fraîche du tout et qui vous sort un

-Hein ?

-Killua, c'est le moment de faire le disclaimer, murmure Hyacinthe, son ange gardien.

-Dis donc, avant de me rappeler ce que je dois faire, tu ferais mieux de faire ton boulot ! Et c'est pas la peine de faire ton innocent ou ton auréole va tomber !!

Hyacinthe lève les yeux, inquiet et voit que son auréole penche.

-Hyaaaaa !!! Au secours !!

-Besoin de scotch ? Propose aimablement Killua.

Regard affligé de Hyacinthe.

-Sachez que l'histoire vient du cerveau de cette crétine et qu'en aucun cas les personnages de lui appartiennent !!

-Missant !!

Résumé : Trowa se promène dans un festival, sans but particulier, mais ne s'attend pas du tout à ce qui va lui arriver…

Bon, je sais que je devrais mettre le chapitre 3 de mon histoire " le Feu sur la Glace ", mais bon, ma sœur m'a fait promettre de continuer une partie avant de poster donc…ben voilà cette histoire qui vous sert d'hors d'œuvre !!

Je ne compte pas en faire une histoire à chapitres, mais si jamais j'en reçois la demande de plusieurs personnes, je reconsidérerai peut-être la chose…en attendant, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une simple petite oneshot.

Bonne lecture !! Et laissez-moi des reviews !!

**I Find You**

Trowa Barton, étudiant en sciences, particulièrement doué pour tout ce qui était de la logique et particulièrement maladroit pour ce qui tenait du contact humain, se tenait en ce moment même au beau milieu d'une gigantesque foule et se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il y faisait.

Le matin même, Duo, son meilleur ami –bien que tout le monde se posait la question de savoir dans quelles circonstances ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés, leur manière d'être étant clairement à l'opposé et que personne n'osait en piper mot- s'était arrêté en s'exclamant devant une affiche.

-Tro ! Regarde-moi ça !!

" Tro " en question s'était retourné, avait haussé un sourcil et s'état approché de l'objet de l'intérêt du châtain.

-Un festival ?

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Bon sang Trowa !! Depuis combien de temps on est pas sortis à un festival pour s'éclater ?!

-Depuis 5 jours, 20 heures et 15 minutes, énonça clairement le brun, les yeux sur le cadran de sa montre.

-C'est bien ce que je dis !! Une éternitééééééééé !!!!

-…

-Bon, c'est décidé, on y va !!!

-Mais…Duo ?

-Oui ?

-C'est ce soir.

-Et alors ?

-Tu n'avais pas des cours à faire pour ton voisin ?

-…De quoi tu parles ?

-Ton voisin qui s'est cassé la jambe au ski.

-…hein ?

-Heero Yuy.

-Ahhhhh !!…Comment j'ai fait pour oublier ?

-Sais pas.

-Zut !! Va falloir que je négocie !

-C'est pas grave, on a qu'à ne pas y aller.

-Non ! ça fait trop longtemps, je vais devenir fou si je me défoule pas un peu de temps en temps ! Je sais ! Je vais demander aux parents de Heero s'ils veulent bien le laisser venir avec nous ! Après tout, nous sommes des gens tout à fait responsables, honnêtes, et…

-…

-Arrête de rire du sourcil, tu me fais peur ! Bon, en tout cas c'est réglé !

-Mais tu n'as même pas encore appelé les Yuy !

-Mais ne t'en fais pas pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial !

-…si tu le dis…

-Rendez-vous à 19h devant l'entrée du parc alors !

Et maintenant, il était plus de 21h30 et Duo n'était toujours pas là. Il n'avait même pas appelé une seule fois pour le tenir au courant.

Trowa soupira, les bras croisés, il avait fini par entrer dans la foule il y avait de cela une heure. Il s'ennuyait ferme et regardait les stands d'un air distrait.

-Ohhhhh nooooooon !!!! S'il vous plait monsieur ! Vous voulez pas me donner ce chat ?

-Désolé mon petit, il faut au moins avoir la troisième place pour avoir ce petit chat.

-Zuuuut ! Mais j'en ai rien à faire de ce minable lapin !

Le regard de Trowa avait été attiré par cette scène. Le petit garçon négociait pour avoir un petit chat, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas obtenu le score adéquat.

-Allez, ça fait rien, on y va, déclara l'ami du garçon.

-Pffff ! Quelle arnaque ! Je vais le laisser dans la rue je crois…

Sans savoir pourquoi, Trowa s'approcha des deux garçons et dit soudain :

-Attends une seconde, petit.

Les deux gamins se retournèrent en tremblant et levèrent la tête vers Trowa.

-Tu vas abandonner ce lapin ? Si tu n'en veux pas, je peux te l'acheter…

-Euh…ou-oui, b-bien sûr !!! Tenez !!!!

Trowa tendit un billet en échange, mais les deux garçons, apeurés qu'ils étaient, s'étaient enfuis en pleurant. Le brun jaugea son billet et, voyant que les enfants ne revenaient pas, le rangea.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Ce n'est pas que je voulais de ce lapin, mais…comment expliquer cela ? Disons_ _que je n'ai même pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais…_

Quoi qu'il en fut, Trowa resta à la fête, la cage du lapin à la main, puis il partit au bout d'un moment, en ayant assez d'attendre Duo en vain.

Le bruit de la clef insérée dans la serrure de l'appartement de Trowa résonna dans les couloirs vides. Le brun entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il n'avait quasiment rien fait à part attendre à la fête, mais se sentait épuisé. Peut-être à cause de sa semaine pour le moins chargée.

Il posa la cage du lapin sur le meuble le plus proche et se défit de son manteau, qu'il posa dans sa petite pendrie. Il soupira un bon coup et frissonna. Il faisait froid dehors et son chauffage avait tendance à lui faire des petites surprises au moment où il en avait le plus besoin.

Trowa se retourna et prit la cage du lapin pour la poser dans sa chambre, puis se déshabilla pour ne garder que son caleçon et enfila un T-shirt pour dormir. Il s'effondra comme une masse sur le lit mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Alors, pour tromper son ennui, il sortit le lapin de sa cage et le posa sur son lit, lui-même étant allongé sur le ventre en le regardant.

C'était un petit lapin tout chétif, peut-être un peu craintif. Il avait le poil de couleur jaune foncé ou marron très clair et des yeux bleus. De temps en temps, il remuait son petit nez et osait timidement se rapprocher de Trowa, comme s'il se rendait compte que cet homme était bienveillant à son égard.

Le brun le caressa doucement en souriant légèrement pendant près d'un quart d'heure, puis, sentant que ses paupières commençaient à se refermer toutes seules, il ramena la lapin dans sa cage.

_Il faudra que j'aille lui acheter à manger demain…_

Il se rallongea en se glissant dans les draps pour cette fois-ci s'endormir profondément.

Un bruissement de draps…

La paupière de Trowa remua légèrement, sans pour autant se soulever et le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit tout en continuant de dormir.

Un souffle qu'on retient…

Le silence régna en maître dans l'appartement.

Trowa se serra contre son oreiller.

A nouveau, un bruissement de draps, accompagné d'un léger murmure à peine audible…

_C'est quoi ce bruit… ? _

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil encore embrumé par le sommeil et scruta la pièce avec lenteur.

-Oh…

Trowa sursauta et releva la tête brusquement.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme en peignoir qui glissait légèrement de ses épaules, les mettant quasiment à nu. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux d'un bleu pur mais semblait embêté. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, comme prit en flagrant délit en train de faire une bêtise.

-Hein ?! Lança intelligemment Trowa, sous le choc.

Puis, réalisant qu'un tel être n'avait rien à faire là, le brun se redressa complètement et recula vers le mur comme pour s'y fondre.

_Ca-calme-toi ! C'est un rêve, juste un rêve ! ça ne peut être qu'un rêve !_

-Qui…qui es-tu ?

-Euh je…je suis le lapin que tu as sauvé…

_Mais bien sûr…et puis quoi encore ??!_

-Je…je voulais te remercier…

_Un lapin ? Mais c'est totalement impossible ! Quel rêve bizarre !_

Le jeune homme blond rougit doucement et posa ses mains sur ses genoux en agrippant son peignoir.

-Je…c'est tout ce que je peux te donner en retour…juste pour une nuit, fais de moi ce que tu veux…

Trowa le regarda, ébahi. Le blond, lui, baissa la tête en rougissant puis leva ses yeux vers lui, en attente de sa réaction.

-Je…je ne te plais pas ? Demanda-t-il, rouge de honte mais affichant un air innocent.

Trowa se détendit à ces paroles et laissa entrevoir un sourire gentil.

-Bien sûr que si…tu es…parfait.

Le brun s'approcha du blond et lui embrassa le nez puis descendit vers les lèvres rosées.

-Dis-moi ton nom s'il te plait.

-Je m'appelle Quatre…

Trowa lui offrit un sourire plein de tendresse et l'embrassa à nouveau. Tout en continuant son baiser, il glissa lentement ses mains sous le peignoir, faisant soupirer Quatre à travers le baiser. Il allongea le blond sur le lit avec délicatesse et frôla la fine silhouette du bout des doigts.

Quatre posa sa main sur la nuque de Trowa qui l'embrassa dans le cou. Le brun se redressa légèrement pour regarder le blond, le regard trouble. Il ne sut pourquoi, cette vision l'émut et il prit le blond dans ses bras.

-Trowa… ?

Le brun en question posa un doigt sur la bouche de l'autre pour lui intimer le silence, puis descendit ses mains avec lenteur, voulant faire comprendre au blond qu'il ne faisait pas cela uniquement parce qu'il lui avait proposé.

Quatre ne put empêcher son souffle de s'accélérer et ferma les yeux. Trowa posa ses mains sur les hanches osseuses de Quatre puis les embrassa. Le blond frissonnait à tous les contacts entre leur peau, des frissons d'impatience et de peur mêlés.

Trowa embrassa les frêles cuisses et descendit vers l'entrejambe, laissant le blond sans souffle. Il la caressa de ses lèvres impatientes et la prit en bouche. Quatre renversa sa tête en arrière, fermant à demi les yeux et s'accrochant aux draps pour garder un soupçon de lien avec la réalité. Il n'essaya même pas de retenir ses exclamations. Quatre avait le goût de l'interdit, Quatre était l'interdit, Trowa le savait mais quitte à se faire blâmer, autant le faire pour une raison valable.

Le blond tendit la main vers le brun et lui caressa la joue. La jouissance avait fait naître quelques gouttes salées qui roulaient tranquillement sur les fines et pâles joues. Trowa ne se gêna pas pour cueillir les perles à même les joues et les embrasser par la même occasion.

_Les battements de son cœur…_

Le brun embrassa les lèvres avides de tendresse.

_La douceur rassurante de sa peau…_

Il mordilla l'oreille de Quatre et le prépara à sa venue en lui.

_Je peux même sentir la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps…_

-Hmm…ah…

Trowa se redressa légèrement et entra doucement en lui.

Il entama directement un mouvement de va-et-vient, légèrement impatient de continuer plus avant. Quatre retenait sa respiration comme il le pouvait, une chaleur mordant tout son être en lui donnant le tournis tout en le faisant se sentir tellement bien qu'il en était effrayé.

Trowa le coupa dans ses réflexions désaccordées en l'embrassant avec fougue. Tous deux sentaient le plaisir grandissant s'emparer d'eux, devenant incontrôlable. Leur peau moite glissait maladroitement et leur sang bouillant affluait comme jamais dans tout leur corps. Tout était à la fois limpide et complètement embrumé. L'immoralité de leur acte n'était que bien peu de chose face au désir qu'ils éprouvaient.

Quatre se cambrait de plus en plus à chaque mouvement de Trowa et son corps tressautait, voluptueux et aussi léger qu'une plume. Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression d'attendre la tempête, de la provoquer et de la désirer, ses vagues n'étant rien d'autre que le plaisir qu'ils entretenaient. Ses vagues, n'étant rien d'autre qu'un feu brûlant, passionnel.

Quatre se sentit tout d'un coup libéré de toute tension, planant comme s'il avait des ailes.

Trowa ferma les yeux et posa sa tête dans le cou du blond, se sentant traversé de la même sensation que Quatre, respirant son odeur, l'odeur de l'interdit.

Pendant un moment, seules leurs respirations emplirent le silence, puis leurs souffles se régularisèrent.

Ils replacèrent les draps sur eux et Trowa posa sa tête sur sa main, prenant appui sur son coude pour observer Quatre.

-Tu es vraiment superbe.

Le blond regarda Trowa dans les yeux.

-Huh ?

-Je disais, tu es beau. Très beau. Et tu es mignon.

Ce disant, Trowa souriait et caressait la joue du bond.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?…J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il, voyant que Quatre lui tenait la main et pleurait.

-Non, rien…je suis juste heureux…

_J'ai été offert comme récompense au festival…on a failli me laisser dans la rue…personne ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais beau…_

Trowa le regarda et l'embrassa avant de le serrer contre lui pour finalement s'endormir, terrassé par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Trowa se réveilla comme tous les autres jours, à la particularité seule que ce matin-là, il se tourna pour voir le lit vide.

_Il est parti…après tout, c'était sûrement un rêve…mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens triste… ? ça semblait si réel…_

_" Je suis le lapin que tu as sauvé… "_

Trowa se redressa et tourna la tête vers la cage. Il se leva et alla l'ouvrir. Il sortit le lapin, le prenant dans ses bras et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, le lapin tenta de se rapprocher plus de lui et posa le bout de son nez sur la joue du brun.

Trowa se prit à rougir, et caressa la lapin.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment très mignon ? Je vais aller te chercher à manger…

**Owari… ?**

Voilà, voilà…et une petite oneshot de faite !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !! Et aussi si vous voulez une suite ! J'ai déjà un petit schéma en tête, mais ça dépend des demandes, j'ai un chiffre bien défini en tête (que je vous ne dirai pas) et selon si ce chiffre de demande est atteint ou pas, je fais la suite.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu !! Kisu !


End file.
